


Twisting Path

by Jo_valere



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Brotherly Love, Co-workers, Crossover, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, brothers and sister feels, character--mentioning, loony--business partners, making amends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_valere/pseuds/Jo_valere
Summary: What if Henry from five nights at Freddy's meets Henry from Bendy and The Ink Machine?Or William and Joey?Demonic Cartoons and Demonic Machines?





	1. Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> When Henry in FNaF made a major screen time in FNaF Simulator I can't help but compare him to Henry from BaTIM. But be warned by the spoilers though. And some stuff are completely random like the time periods.
> 
> NOT a theory...just saying XDD

Both Henrys stared to each other (While FNAF Henry has the Marionette with him with it's arms around his neck while BaTIM Henry was wiping off ink from his face while holding an ax in his other hand.)

 

 **FNAF:** So you're a co-owner too?

 

 **BATIM:** Yes, I work as an animator actually, from an old animation studio back in the 1930's. You?

 

 **FNAF:** I've worked in a pizzeria as a mechanical engineer in the 1980's. You could say that I was the one that invented most of those animatronics. Until my partner used my characters for something that they weren't programmed to do. And even copied some of my tech in the process, and twisted them into monsters.

 

 **BATIM:** Huh, same here. I designed and created those cartoon tricksters you know. I designed them so that people would love them. And I too love them. But after me and Joey had an argument—I left. I mean I can't just continue to work under somebody that would steal your ideas and dreams. Right?

 

 **FNAF:** True

 

 **BATIM:** I want to claim them back but because of the war and the depression. I didn't. But when I got a letter from Joey I immediately went back to the old workshop. Only to know that the toons that I've helped created was brought to life off-scale, deformed, and monstrous by my so- called 'best pal'. Making our dream into a living nightmare.

 

FNAF Henry stared at BATIM Henry with sympathy as the latter was holding back tears. I mean, it really does suck when the very creations that you made had become twisted. The very creations that are made to love and to be loved are now filled with hate and vengeance. Both to other people and to the creators themselves.

 

Damn their partners to hell for making something so wonderful into something so awful—almost demonic. Being trapped in a limbo of pain and blind rage.

 

 **FNAF:** What's your businessmen partner like anyway? Mine is an insane homicidal maniac with some hints of being a sociopath.

 

 **BATIM:** Joey? Hmm...If you want me to honest his in the category of a self-centered manipulative egomaniac. And because of it, every employee in the studio hates him. But they can't out right talk back at him since his the one who writes the checks. We just agreed to vent out our frustrations to a recorder.

 

 **FNAF:** So...a psychopath then? What did he do to warrant you to carry an ax with you, and is that....ink?

 

FNAF Henry pointed at the old ax on the animator's hand and the ink stains that littered around his clothing. Even dyeing BATIM Henry's brown slack pants black from the knees down.

 

 **BATIM:** You mean aside from crashing peoples' dreams and being a manipulative prick?

 

 **FNAF:** Yes?

 

 **BATIM:** I really didn't know what he really did. But I had a bad feeling that he turned the studio's employees into ink monsters—a twisted version of the lovable toons.

 

 **FNAF:** How so?

 

 **BATIM:** For starters. The studio's music director, Sammy Lawrence, was a recluse and hardworking man and also known for his sort-temper. Know the man that I've worked with has turned into a raving lunatic—a prophet. Norman who was our projectionist had become an ink monster with a projector for a head. Wally, one of the maintenance crew, turned into a copy of the cartoon Boris the Wolf. Grant, Thomas, and Shawn turned into a mockery of a version of the Butcher gang. And Susie and a newcomer Allison turned into an amalgamated version of the cartoon Alice Angel. And as for the reason **why** I'm carrying an ax is **all** because they are now hell bent on killing me.

 

 **FNAF:** And Joey Drew?

 

 **BATIM:** You can say that he had drew the line for causing this madness.

 

 **FNAF:** I guess we're in the same page as this one.

 

 **BATIM:** What do you mean?

 

 **FNAF:** William Afton, the co-owner of the franchise, had killed children that had been declared missing. And one of those murdered children was _**MY** _ own child. And I could still recall that day. It was a stormy day as she was locked out of the pizzeria by some of the local children. One of my animatronics, The Security Puppet, tried to look for her. Only to find her already dead in a dark alley. Alone with her soul trapped in an endless cruel game with the other dead children.

 

 **BATIM:** What do you mean by that?

 

 **FNAF:** Take a guess

 

The puppet faced at BATIM Henry and waved at the man all the while letting out a dying moan. BATIM Henry meekly waved back even looking a little green. And his sure as hell it ain't from the ink fumes.

 

 **BATIM:** T-That's Horrible....

 

 **FNAF:** It didn't stopped there you know. The first victim was my daughter then followed by many others. The five missing children that I've told you were killed and was stuffed inside of the animatronics that I've built. William even used one of the spring lock suites to lure them in. And not only that, but his own children was killed by his own set of animatronics. His daughter was killed just before the sister location even started...and...dear god.

 

FNAF Henry let out a shaky sigh while the Security Puppet comforted him.

 

 **FNAF:** His youngest son was also killed by an accident. The kid's brother and his friend threw him into one of my animatronics and bit his frontal lobe off. The poor kid did made it out alive for a week before dying completely. But at that week the kid had to suffer constant nightmares. And the older brother, Michael, you gotta give the kid some credit. Even if he was the one who caused the death of his own little brother. It was really an accidentally. But the kid had to endure everything to what his father had done. Retracing his father's step, setting the children's souls free, and all of that being a rotten and living corpse.

 

 **BATIM:** Then, what happened to William?

 

 **FNAF:** Karma happened. Remember that I've said that he used one of the spring locks to lure children before stuffing them into a suite? Will he is currently been stuffed in the very suite that he used. And how about Joey? Found him yet?

 

 **BATIM:** I think he was the one who found me first.

 

 **FNAF:** Oh?

 

 **BATIM:** I did mentioned that the majority of the employees turned in humanoid ink blobs or a twisted version of the cartoons. I think he turned into the latter.

 

 **FNAF:** Pry tell why do you think like that?

 

 **BATIM:** Will I did found a recording of him wanting to cheat death and had an obsession on making dreams coming true. And since he had a very high standard for the cartoons and for the animation itself. So I've kinda put two and two together.

 

 **FNAF:** In other words our business partners are a bunch of crazy lunatics.

 

 **BATIM:** You can say that

 

Out of nowhere BATIM Henry's stomach growled while FNAF Henry stared at the blushing animator.

 

 **BATIM:** S-sorry, all that running around the studio made me hungry.

 

 **FNAF:** Then it's a good thing that I run a pizzeria. Say, your not scared of animatronics are you?

 

 **BATIM:** Gee, let me think....hmm, which is worse? Literal monsters trying to kill you, or possessed machines also trying to kill you. It seems I can't decide which route I should dug my grave for.

 

 **FNAF:** Then I'll get Chica to start making the pizza. Any preference or allergies to be aware of?

 

 **BATIM:** As long there's no bacon in them—we're good. I think I'm getting sick with the taste of 30 year-old cans of bacon soup by now.

 

 **FNAF:** And why would you eat 30 year-old cans of bacon soup?

 

 **BATM:** Because it's the only thing in the menu, and they say that those things could still taste good even if they reach the 30 year mark.

 

 **FNAF:** Disgusting. Might as well let you try out our other menu as well. How about Hawaiian?

 

 **BATIM:** Not really picky, but just no bacon this time please.

 

 **FNAF:** Sure. But is it really alright that we should leave our demons in the same room? Let alone not monitoring them?

 

 **BATIM:** To be honest—NO. But I really need a breather from the chaos that is Joey Drew. Plus, we can seal them off right?

 

 **FNAF:** True, I might as will call Michael to monitor those two.

 

 **BATIM:** YOUR SENDING A KID TO FEND OFF THOSE DEMONS?!

 

 **FNAF:** Don't worry, the kid's gonna monitor them in a safe room with cameras and a taser to tase those morons when they'll grow too aggressive.

 

 **BATIM:** BUT STILL?!

 

 **FNAF:** Michael had been doing this for a long time now. He's even over-qualified to do this small little tidbit.

 

 **BATIM:** If you say so. But I'm asking one of the studio's crew to keep him company. I really don't want to leave a kid all alone with those two.

 

 


	2. No more use for crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AFTON SIBLINGS BONDING TIME!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Springtrap and Ink Demon appeared!
> 
> and Michael ain't pleased about and so was the children and Norman

 

Springtrap and the Ink Demon was growling with each other. But was stopped immediately then they were blinded by Norman's projector lights.

 

**Springtrap and the Ink Demon:** STOP WITH THAT INFERNAL LIGHT!!!

 

**Michael:** Then you want me to tase you two to shut up already? And if you guys really can't stand being in one room then WHY the bloody hell stay in one?! The place is already fucking big that even Mr. Drew could limp around the vents and halls. And really Dad? It's already bad enough that I had to clean up after you, but to clean up after TWO grown men? JUST SUCK IT UP OR ELSE I'LL BURN THIS PLACE WITH YOU TWO DUNDERHEADS IN HERE! And I don't care if Henry would do a lobotomy on me. Because I rather forget that I had to put up with you two idiots!

 

**Springtrap:** Listen here young man I am you father so you better show me some respect.

 

**Michael:** Oh, I will show you respect WHEN.YOUR. REALLY. DEAD. And since we're at it, wanna let the ghost kids have some fun?

 

And with that Michael pulled out his taser and let it spark in warning at the cowering men. As the ghost children appeared and glared threateningly at the two. Soon after both Springtrap and the Ink Demon went in separate ways.

 

**Micheal:** Idiots...Hey Mr. Polk is it alright for you to dim that light of yours? I may be dead, and all, but I want that ' _ I can see the light'  _ shit to remain as a figure of speech and not literally blinding me. Thank you.

 

Norman shook his head

 

**Micheal:** So you can't turn that thing off?

 

A nod.

 

 **Michael:** Great....Yah know, you could have been **very** useful when I was fending off those animatronics back at FNAF 1 and 2.

 

A shrug

 

**Michael:** You worked at an animation studio, right?

 

A nod

 

**Michael:** Got anything in that projector of yours that could pass the time? Trust me, the graveyard shift is a total bore. Will aside from the killer animatronics trying to kill you.

 

Norman signaled a thumbs up and projected a cartoon episode on a wall.

 

**Michael:** It's been a while that I had to sit and watch a cartoon. Hey kids wanna stay with Mr. Polk while I get some pop corn?

 

The ghost kids nodded and float towards the projectionist. All of them seat around the ink monster as their hollow eyes staring up at the scene of the cartoons. With wide smiles replacing the usual blank expressions. Michael got up and grabbed a torch and made his way out from the safe room. Only to be stopped by two ghost kids. One was a girl with a bow and the other was a boy with a golden Freddy mask.

 

**Michael:** What's wrong guys? Go with the other kids I'm just gonna get a snack for myself. 

 

The ghost girl ran towards the young adult and entwine her translucent hands on his hands. She looked up with black hollow eyes and smiled.

 

**Michael:** Your as spoiled as ever, Elizabeth. How about you Gabrielle? 

 

The boy with the mask merely flinched and starts to fidget. Showing signs for the ghost to cry.

 

**Michael:** Great, even in death your still a crybaby—OWW. Lizzy, that's cold!

 

Michael stared down at his dead sister you was glaring up at him. Clenching her hand at his older brother.

 

**Michael:** Ok, ok, I'll be good! Geez! You manipulative prick.

 

Michael knelt before the crying child and hesitantly pulled away the mask. Showing that the ghost is already in tears.

 

**Michael:** Stop that you big baby. 

 

The ghost cried even harder while Michael sighed.

 

**Michael:** Come on Gabe, stop it...please...please, stop crying. Alright? There's no more monsters gonna jump at yah. Will, aside with our old man, but he has to go through me first. 

 

The ghost stared at him intently, but was still frowning.

 

**Michael:** You heard me right. No more nightmares and no more jumpscares. And no more being alone. You've got me and Elizabeth. Even if she's a little screwy at times. 

 

The ghost girl huffed indignantly while the other ghost giggled.

 

**Michael:** Oh, suck it up princess. 

 

And with that Elizabeth let out a haunting groan and glaring at Michael.

 

**Michael:** Now your just being creepy.

 

Michael ignored the eerie glare of his sister and stared back at the ghost of his brother who was anxiously fidgeting. Again.

 

**Michael:** Look, Gabe, I-I know that it's too late and all but—I'm r-really sorry for what I did back then. It was completely uncalled for and I was a really HUGE jerk to you too. For what it's worth I'm really, really, sorry. I'm sorry that I kept on scaring you, I'm sorry that I've get you killed, and I'm really sorry for letting you and Lizzy to be trapped and alone in those horrid places. And yes Lizzy, I really don't know what you guys had been through. Especially, when I tase you and your friends. But I want you two to understand that I'm here and I won't be abandoning either of you—not now, not ever. And I would do anything to set you guys free even if I had to get myself get killed all over again. I don't want to see our family to be torn any further by insanity. So I am really sorry...but I understand that you guys won't forgive me. 

 

During his speech Michael's eyes began to glisten and kept his head down. Hiding his own sobs from his dead siblings. Both Elizabeth and Gabrielle stared at each other before running over to their crying brother. They enveloped Micheal into a ghostly version of a 'group hug'. All the while both of the dead kids where giving off a haunting giggles and sobs as well. Michael smiled and returned the embrace. But found the act difficult since the two were like air. So he merely let out his arms into an open embrace. Giving the illusion that he really was embracing the souls of his siblings.

 

 **Micheal:** Come on, you little imps, we've got a show to get back to and I need my popcorn for it.

 

The siblings broke free and giving room for Michael to stand up.

 

**Michael:** Wanna come with me and make it? I made sure that the kitchen supplies are fully stocked. 

 

The younger ones frowned.

 

**Michael:** Guys I'm not gonna lead you somewhere and back stab yah. That's Dad's shit. And I 'am not like Dad. Yeah sure I'm Purple but not a crazy murderer—I'm staring at you Lizzy. 

 

Elizabeth merely shrugged. Yeah, she did scooped her brother and turned him into a non-brain eating zombie. And it was the Circus Baby's program that made  her go coco in the head anyway.

 

**Micheal:** Besides, I need to finish those stupid exotic butters you freaking gave me. And fyi, not cool Lizzy.

 

Elizabeth merely let out a haunting laughter while Gabrielle stared at his siblings back and forth.

 

**Micheal:** Don't ask, Gabe, don't you dare ask.

 

Gabrielle nodded causing Elizabeth to double her haunting laughter.

 

**Michael:** Yes, you have the makings of a mastermind. Anyway, you guys wanna stay with Mr. Polk and the other kids or explore this place?

 

Elizabeth smiled and grabbed her brother's hand.

 

**Michael:** How about you Gabe? It's alright if you stay with the others. I'm not forcing you.

 

Gabrielle stared at Micheal before timidly grabbed Micheal's other hand.

 

**Michael:** You sure? I'm really not forcing you to. You could stay and watch those old cartoons.

 

Gabrielle shook his head and this time he wasn't crying—instead give a happy smile directed to his brother.

 

**Michael:** Will then stay close. I'm not sure that I should be telling this to ghosts, but I don't want both of you to get  **_LOST_ ** out here.

 

Elizabeth glared icily while Gabrielle frowned in displeasure to the young adult.

 

 **Michael:** What? We're all dead in here, will technically I'm a bit of a zombie, but come on! Pfft, give me a _**REST**_! Eh-eh?

 

Both of the ghost kids let out a haunting moan of displeasure as they walked through the halls—nonetheless they were still smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit that I'm not good at puns...XDD
> 
> I named the crying child 'Gabrielle' because of the tombstone ending in FNAF simulator...Plus, Michael is like the angel name....why not keep up with the theme?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
